First Impressions
by yensidwinters
Summary: "The faintest squeak of surprise left Anna at the rushed entrance, eyes darting up to fall upon what had to be the most stunning woman she had ever had the honor of looking upon." Modern AU. Nonrelated, implied Elsanna. Teacher!Anna & Single Mother! Elsa.


The silence in the room was almost unnerving for Anna. Perhaps that had been why she had taken up to drumming her pen against the hard wood of her desk. Spending the majority of the day with second graders had made the concept of 'silence' all but foreign to the young teacher, but she'd hardly have it any other way. However, that made it even harder for her to sit still for so long in such a quiet manner. Blue and green flecked eyes flickered up to the clock mounted on the wall parallel to her, brow creasing ever so slightly at the time.

Ten minutes late.

Not quite what she had been expecting from Miss Winters, but she couldn't say it was the worst case of tardiness, either. And, with no other parents scheduled for that day after her, there really wasn't any time constraint; but she would like to go home at some time. Sighing softly, Anna leaned back against the worn down cushion of her chair, flipping through the pages of Olaf's file and straightening them out for the fifth time before eyes rose back up to the clock.

Eleven minutes.

Well, at the very least, if they went through the main talking points without any interruptions, then they should be out at the expected time. Olaf was, frankly, a wonderful student. Yes, he had a few problems when it came to focusing in class, but nothing that caused any real problems and he was nothing but a ray of sunshine in the class. Miss Winters had a wonderful son, and there was truly little they needed to discuss…that is if the woman ever showed up to actually discuss them.

Of course, Anna knew very little of the woman herself, only having her son and the details he chose to share with her as her one and only source of information; but of everything she had heard of she didn't seem like the kind of person to miss out on something as important as this. She had certainly sounded like a very punctual person over the phone.

Pen still flicking upon the desk, the red-haired woman had only just begun to reach for the phone, wondering if perhaps calling Olaf's mother would be a better course of action than just sitting her twiddling her thumbs before the door of the classroom swung open. The faintest squeak of surprise left Anna at the rushed entrance, eyes darting up to fall upon what had to be the most stunning woman she had ever had the honor of looking upon.

From the platinum locks that framed her sharp, pale features to the brilliant, icy blue eyes that rested behind half-moon glasses, the woman was unlike anything she had seen before.

"I am so, so sorry I'm late. My meeting at work went over, and– I hope I wasn't keeping you waiting for too long."

Did she sound this mesmerizing over the phone? Anna couldn't quite recall. Then again, it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to recall anything at that point.

"N-No. No, not at all." she lied, back straightening out as a wide smile stretched over her features. Deep down, the red-head was well aware that she shouldn't be staring, that she should busy herself with something else to keep her attention away from the woman; but that was near impossible to do with the elegant but swaying steps she took as she came up to her desk.

"S-So! What uh, what brings you here?" Anna asked, hands folding neatly over her desk, the files spread out across its surface all but forgotten as she lightly leaned forward, a nervous, lopsided smile playing across her lips. That is until the blonde woman before her stared at her with confusion scrawled across her expression.

"…The parent-teacher conference?"

Anna would have smacked herself if she weren't still sitting before the other, ears burning red as freckled cheeks quickly followed suit. 'Good Lord, Anna, get it together!' A nervous, perhaps even somewhat forced laugh slipped through the young woman as she tightly drew her arms back, eyes quickly shifting down as she brushed back a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear.

"Right! Of course. I mean, why else would you be here? I was the one to ask you to come here. But, you know that. Obviously. What I meant was– Well, What I mean to say, er–"

She was rambling. Oh, God, she was rambling. Jaw snapping shut with a faint click, Anna cleared her throat, her cheeks still feeling like they were on fire before she once more attempted to have at least something of a normal conversation.

"I'm sorry. How about we, uh…start that back from the beginning?" A pausing beat. "I-I'm Miss Aren. Anna Aren." she offered, a nervous smile still stretching over her lips as she held out her hand to the fair skinned woman.

There was a moment of silence between them then, a moment where Anna thought perhaps she had just made a fool of herself beyond repair. That is until a small, yet somewhat amused smile curled the corner of the blonde's lips as she finally took her hand into a firm shake.

"Elsa Winters. But, you can call me Elsa."


End file.
